Shelby
Shelby was a human Starfleet officer. She was noted to be a highly ambitious officer, on the fast track to promotion to the captaincy of a starship. In 2366, Lieutenant Commander Shelby was placed in charge of Starfleet's defensive planning for a potential Borg invasion. When the Federation colony on Jouret IV was destroyed, Shelby was dispatched to determine whether or not the Borg were responsible. Following confirmation of a Borg presence in Federation space, she stayed aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] to develop strategies for facing the imminent attack. Borg invasion Upon hearing that Enterprise first officer William Riker had been offered command of the [[USS Melbourne|USS Melbourne]], Shelby set her sights on gaining the appointment as Captain Picard's new first officer. However, her fast and loose style clashed strongly with Riker's safe and by-the-book tendencies; for example, she led an unauthorized away team to Jouret's surface (hoping to get an early start on locating evidence of the Borg attack) without receiving approval from Riker first, and she went over Riker's head to propose combat strategies to Captain Picard himself. Shelby also demonstrated her keen senses when she beat Riker in a poker game by calling his bluff. Once the Borg attack came, Shelby proved herself to be an extremely capable officer. When Captain Picard was kidnapped by the Borg, she led several away teams that attempted to rescue him. When Riker was granted a temporary promotion to Captain, he appointed Shelby to be his first officer despite their differences; he later noted that they made a good team. Following the destruction of the Borg cube, Shelby returned to Starfleet Command to lead the task force that would rebuild the fleet following the disastrous Battle of Wolf 359. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I and Part II") : Shelby was played by Elizabeth Dennehy. She has also been featured as the first officer of the [[USS Excalibur|''Excalibur]] in the Star Trek: New Frontier series of novels, where she also received the first name Elizabeth (and new assignments as the captain of the ''Exeter'' for six months before taking command of the USS Trident NCC-31347). Captain Shelby of the Sutherland In 2374, Captain Shelby was the Commanding Officer of the Federation starship [[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland]]. During a resupply visit to Deep Space 9 that same year, Captain Shelby returned a favor to her friend, Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, by granting Lieutenant Manuele Atoa some free time so he could perform his Samoan firedance at Dax's wedding party. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") Background Writing staff member Ronald D. Moore has commented http://www.trekweb.com/RonDMoore/Ron_Moore_12_5_97.txt that the character of Captain Shelby of the Sutherland was originally meant to be a reference to the continuing career of the "Best of Both Worlds" commander, although this was never directly stated. Paramount's licensing department had previously agreed to not contradict the details of the (non-canon) Star Trek: New Frontier series of novels, by Peter David, where Shelby was a major character who spent much of the Dominion War in a temporal shift, precluding her from being the "You Are Cordially Invited..." character. Peter David wrote passages into a later novel explaining that there were two unrelated Shelbys in Starfleet. Moore learned of the novel mentions, and made comments that reflect that there is at least the possibility that there were two separate Shelbys. It was never specified in canon onscreen productions whether they were the same person, even though that was the original intention. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel de:Shelby pl:Elizabeth Shelby